Hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) include an internal combustion engine and a traction motor to provide power to propel the vehicle. To conserve fuel, the motor can be used to drive the vehicle while the engine can be turned off. Upon an increased driver demand, a reduced state of charge in a battery, or other conditions, the engine can be restarted. Similarly, the transmission can be shifted into a gear that is best suited to efficiently deliver power, including times when the engine is both stopped and restarted. Excessive engine starting, engine stopping, and transmission gear shifting can degrade drivability of the vehicle.